


Date, Interrupted

by carolion



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 16:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolion/pseuds/carolion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David is tired of being treated so gently. He just wants Cook to <i>do</i> something. (Fic train fill. Prompt: first time making out on the couch.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date, Interrupted

The thing is, they've been dating for almost three months now. _Three months_ , wow and it doesn't feel like any time at all, except it feels like so long at the time, like all of this is easy and natural and it's familiar, as if nothing had changed at all. Except for how Cook holds his hand, and hugs him for a lot longer, and says really nice things to him all the time. Okay, so Cook has always said nice things to him, only, it's different somehow, now? Because they're dating? It's like, he's not just saying it to be nice, he's saying it because he really means it, and because he wants to, whatever, _admire David_ , and it's embarrassing to think about, but David can never shut up about Cook either, so.

The only real difference between Before Dating David Cook and _now_ (and 'Before Dating David Cook' is totally a period in his life now, and probably will always be, because Dating David Cook is kind of this big event, and it's a milestone now, even if things don't - even if eventually he has to have a time in his life called 'After David Cook' which he really doesn't ever want to think about) is that instead of just ruffling his hair, or patting him on the back, or just hugging him hard and tight, Cook _kisses_ him. 

They kissed for the first time technically before they started dating. Or - well, David's not exactly sure how to explain it. They had been at dinner together in LA, and it was awesome - being with Cook was _always_ awesome - and afterwards Cook walked him to his car and they were laughing and David had leaned in a little, bumping his shoulder against Cook's. Cook had turned to him, smiling, and David couldn't help but smile back, because, gosh, Cook just made him so happy, and his stomach went warm and a little tight. Cook just stared for a few minutes and then he had said, "I'm sorry," before cupping David's head in his hand and leaning in and kissing him. 

David had been shocked and surprised and _terrified_ for about three seconds, and that's how long the kiss would have lasted because Cook started to pull away but David had grabbed him, fisting his hands in Cook's shirt and pushing up a little and kissed back, even though his heart was beating like a jack hammer and he had _no idea_ what he was doing, he just knew he wanted to keep kissing Cook, maybe forever. And Cook had made this noise, and kissed him harder, and hotter, pushed up against his car until finally David had to break away because he never wanted it to stop but it was still just a little too much.

Cook had been embarrassed about pouncing on David like that (even though David totally didn't care, because he hadn't even realized the nervous, excited jumpy feeling he always got around Cook was because he wanted to _kiss_ Cook, gosh, and he never would have been able to make this first move, and probably would have ended up alone and sad and miserable or something!) and after a long and sort of awkward talk, Cook had said "I just really - I really like you, and I like being around you, and I want to date you. Is that - okay?" 

It had been a really weird way of being asked out, but Cook had looked really nervous and unsure and all David could say was _yes_. Yes, he wanted to date Cook. And that's kind of how it had started. 

Three months now, though, and Cook hasn't - he hasn't kissed David like that first time again yet. It's really frustrating is all, because okay, maybe then he hadn't been ready for it, but he is totally ready _now_. They kiss, of course they do, but it's sweet and it's chaste and it's way, way too brief, and Cook always pulls away looking determined, like it's something he's _decided_ on his own, that he's not going to push David. Which is just totally not his decision!

It's here, standing on Cook's porch, being invited in after seeing Carbon Leaf perform an acoustic set (which had been awesome, seriously!) in this little club Cook had heard about, that David decides he's going to take their relationship to the next level. Mainly, you know, _more kissing_. Cook usually invites him after they go out, and they curl up together on the couch to watch a movie, or on the floor where David can lean against Cook's chest and sit between his legs, and that kind of closeness is so nice. 

"Do you want something to drink?" Cook asks after he shuts the door behind them, but David shakes his head and wraps his arms around Cook's waist, burying his face into Cook's chest. He hadn't - he was going to be all smooth and sexy and like, pounce on Cook or something, and say something really cool that would make Cook _want_ to make out with him, but instead when he turns and sees Cook's face all open and fond and affectionate like that, David just - hugs him. He thinks he loves Cook, thinks maybe - maybe he's loved him for a long time now. 

Cook puts his hands gently on David's back and rubs them up and down soothingly, his touch gentle and reverent, until David pulls his face away and looks up into Cook's face. Cook quirks an eyebrow and smiles at him, and David can't - he _can't_. He puts his hands on Cook's face and leans up and kisses him firmly, feeling that thrill of warmth and excitement and want. 

Their lips meet over and over again until David is dragging Cook back to the living room and guiding him to the couch and crawling on top of him, running his fingers through Cook's messy hair. Cook's body flexes underneath his and David feels something pop in his chest and he growls and kisses harder, opening his mouth and stroking his tongue into Cook's mouth. Cook's hands tighten on his waist and he mumbles something breathlessly, but David can't hear him, not over the roaring in his ears and the way his pants feel a little too tight, probably because their kisses have never been this wet or this hot or this sloppy, or maybe because Cook's hands are stroking the skin on his lower back, where his shirt has ridden up and - and - 

"Uh," Neal says from the doorway, "wow. Okay. Am I interrupting?" 

David yanks away with a gasp, only he's still straddling Cook, and he whips his head around to stare at Neal, horrified. He had completely forgotten that Cook has _roommates_. Cook groans from beneath him and hurls a pillow at Neal, who still hasn't moved from the doorway.

"Get out of here, Tiemann!" Cook yells, covering his face with his free hand, the other hand still clutching at David's bare back, and David shivers, wanting to - 

Neal laughs. "That is _way_ more of Archuleta than I ever wanted to see," he remarks casually, and then flings a hand in their direction in a facsimile of a wave. "Later lovebirds." 

David blushes even harder and covers his face with his hands, so beyond embarrassed. Neal had just walked in and seen him like, _attacking_ Cook, and he is never ever ever going to live this down. (He knows what Cook's friends are like, because even if they're really nice, they're also really mean, in a ... in a playful way, he guesses? But like, they also never forget and Neal is totally going to tell everyone that he caught them making out on the couch, and everyone is going to laugh, and call him, and text him, and tease him, and it's just - going to be really embarrassing _forever_.)

"Hey," Cook says, gently, and David peeks out from behind his fingers. Cook's looking up at him with this worried expression on his face. "Are you okay?" 

"I'm just embarrassed," David mumbles, and then slumps down onto Cook's chest, squirming until he's laying stretched out against him, between his legs and arms curled around Cook's shoulders. "That isn't what I'd, um, planned." 

He can feel Cook's rumbling laugh through his body, and it makes him shiver.

"You planned this?" his boyfriend asks, sounding surprised. "I thought we just - got carried away." 

David yanks up to stare at him. "No! I want to - this isn't getting carried away Cook, I _want_ this, I want there to be more of this, you know, kissing and - and touching, and I don't even care if Neal walks in on us again," he says seriously, even though - well he'd really rather this be private and Neal not walk in on them again, but, whatever. 

"I - I didn't want to scare you," Cook says, blinking at him, and David rolls his eyes. 

"It's been three months! I want you to - to do whatever. To kiss on the couch, and in the movies, and maybe-" he breaks off, blushing, because it's been three months but it's only been _three months_ , you know? 

"Are you giving me permission to make out with you?" Cook grins and shifts, pushing David kind of to the side and into the couch cushions so now Cook is the one on top, looming above him. David giggles a little and reaches up to touch Cook's neck gently, trailing his fingers down fondly.

"Um, yes?" He says, tilting his head a little.

" _Awesome_ ," Cook breathes, and leans down to kiss him soundly.


End file.
